


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by frasersmagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, wolfstar, wolfstar dancing, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frasersmagic/pseuds/frasersmagic
Summary: It was just another normal Friday night for Remus. It was summer, the streets were full of people enjoying the heat but he didn’t have any friends to hang out with. "Well, you have Sirius", that little voice inside his head said."No, I don’t", he replied.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! I was inspired to write it when I heard Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by the Queen a while ago, because that song belongs to wolfstar and wolfstar only.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT support J. K. Rowling's disgusting views.

It was just another normal Friday night for Remus. It was summer, the streets were full of people enjoying the heat but he didn’t have any friends to hang out with. _Well, you have Sirius_ , that little voice inside his head said.

 _No, I don’t_ , he replied.

It was true though. He hadn’t seen Sirius after that night in the Shrieking Shack. Once he had woken up after his transformation, he had been told that Sirius was already gone. And he never heard from him again. Granted, it had only been a few weeks and he needed to lay low but still.

So here he was now, sitting on his couch in his flat, watching telly. There was some boring show on and he wasn’t even paying that much attention. He was bored out of his mind.

He contemplated playing some record in Sirius’s old record player… He had never actually gotten rid of it, just stuffed it into a box once he moved out of their shared flat. Not because he wasn’t able to let go of it, but because he enjoyed listening to music. Ever since that Halloween night, though, he had never played it again. Too many memories attached.

And that was why he was watching telly instead of listening to the records. But Sirius was back now, so what was the harm? He had been wrong all those years and Sirius was no murder and hadn’t actually betrayed him and his friends so he could think about him again, couldn’t he?

He stood up from the couch, turned off the telly, and went to the bookshelf where the record player was. He chose a random Queen record, positioning the needle correctly and pressed play.

The first accords of Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy started playing and he realized how big of a mistake he had made. _Oh shit_ , he thought, _what have I done?_

But it was too late to turn back now so he just sat back on the couch and let the memories wash over him.

____________________________

_Saturday, December 1978_

It was a Saturday and they were both at home, which was very rare these days. Everything was such a mess lately that they had barely seen each other for the past couple of weeks. They had been living together since school ended but were always out on missions and almost didn’t have time for anything else.

Since Christmas was just around the corner, the whole Order was a bit more relaxed and they weren’t send on missions so often. And that’s how they both found themselves together in the flat, on a Saturday afternoon. James and Lily had taken the opportunity to have a date night, Peter was spending some time with his parents and Mary and Marlene were having a girls night out.

Remus was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand and a steaming cup of tea by his side. Sirius was laying beside him with his head on his lap and Remus was absently running his fingers through his hair, which he found quite soothing.

Sirius was clearly bored out of his mind. He was a very active person, always moving and doing something, anything at all. And now he was just laying there, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Remus was about to ask what was wrong when Sirius spoke up.

“Can I put a record on?”, he asked Remus, looking up at him.

“Of course you can, Pads. It’s your flat too”, Remus answered, giving him a small peck on the lips.

“Right…” he trailed off. He was still getting used to the idea of what living with someone that you’re in a relationship with actually meant. Remus didn’t mind though, he could take all the time he wanted because he wasn’t thinking about going anywhere.

He stood up and walked over to where the record player was and after some time fussing over the records, the small flat was flooded with music.

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_

_Be your Valentino just for you_

Merlin, Remus loved this song. It was their song, after all. They had danced it once, back at Hogwarts, when they were alone in their dorm one evening.

“It’s our song Moony!!”, Sirius said excitedly. “Come on! Dance with me!”

“Oh no no… that was a one-time thing. You know I can’t dance!”, he replied knowing perfectly well that he wasn’t going to win this fight.

“Oh come on Moony… we’re alone here! No one can see us!”, he started tugging on Remus’s arm to get him up from the couch.

“Fine… I’m coming, I’m coming!”, Remus laughed, despite himself.

Sirius placed them in the middle of the living room, grabbed Remus’ hands, and started swaying and singing along to the music.

_Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy_

They danced and danced, singing along with Freddy Mercury, not bothering if the neighbors could hear them, and what was supposed to be just one dance soon turned into more than that. They danced to the whole album, resting their foreheads together, kissing each other lovingly here and there. Remus even twirled Sirius around once, which made Sirius laugh.

“A proper gentleman I see”, he teased.

“Oh shut up, you love it”, Remus replied, blushing.

“Yeah, I do”, he answered looking straight into Remus’ eyes. “And I love you, Moony.”

“I know, Padfoot”, Remus bent down so their foreheads could touch and grabbed Sirius’s hands. “I love you too”. He didn’t know why, but it seemed important to say it. Like somehow Remus knew that Sirius would need to know that for the future.

Sirius kissed him then, with so much love and passion that Remus thought he would burst with all that happiness. _I don’t know what I would do if he left me_ , he remembered thinking at that moment, _I would be so alone_.

So they just stayed there, foreheads touching, swinging to the music until the record stopped playing.

“We will overcome this. I know we will. If we stick together, we’ll be fine”, Sirius said so quietly that Remus wasn’t sure he had heard right until Sirius looked up at him looking for confirmation, fear in those gorgeous blue eyes.

Remus squeezed his hand, “I’m not going anywhere Sirius”, and flashed him a smile to reassure him, winning a smile back.

They put another record on, dancing the whole night, giggling and teasing but most of all having fun, like the children they still were. Like they should have done so many times after that. They should have seen Harry grow up, they should have bought a big house where Sirius could change into Padfoot and not make a mess. They should have had more of those marauder’s full moons, when the wolf, the black dog, the deer and the rat would just run freely, without a care in the world.

But they didn’t. They didn’t have any of it.

____________________________

_Present-day_

Clearly, things hadn’t happened as they wished they would have back then. Halloween of ‘81 happened and Remus couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He noticed that he was crying now, not knowing when the tears had started streaming down his face.

_When I'm not with you_

_Think of you always_

_(I miss those long hot summer nights) I miss you_

_When I'm not with you_

_Think of me always_

_Love you, love you_

The song was coming to an end and Remus just felt so angry and sad. Life had been so unfair to all of them. They had to grow up too early and too fast, while their whole worlds had been ripped apart.

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. He quickly wiped his tears away, trying to remember if he was expecting someone. He wasn’t, so he frowned checking himself in the mirror on the way to the door, and deciding he was presentable enough he opened the door just as the last of the lyrics played in the living room.

_Ooh, love (There he goes again)_

_(He's my good old fashioned loverboy) Ooh, loverboy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?_

_Everything's all right_

_Just hold on tight_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) loverboy_

And there he was. Thirteen years older but still looking better than when Remus had last seen him.

“That’s our song”, Sirius remarked with a small smile on his face.

And perhaps it was the fact that Remus had just been remembering their last dance together, or that he felt lonely, or that he had missed him so much, he found himself answering:

“Dance with me then?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to check my instagram: @/frasersmagic


End file.
